


And I Your Willing Victim

by LazlosLulls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drugged Sex, Ear Piercings, F/M, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Language Barrier, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Predicament Bondage, Shiro is 'meh' about it because he doesn't think he's a Good Person, allura has not, allura is a Good Person and has an ethical crisis, feat. a tentacle allura made for the occasion, he's a good person we all know that, jfc the summary sounds like a soap opera, just a pinch of that, non consensual domming, oh the things Shallura does for peace, shiro's prosthetic is broken, shiro's seen enough hentai to know where this is going, sips vodka from a tea mug, the headcanon that shiro was also a sex slave, …sometimes you gotta get shit out of your head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazlosLulls/pseuds/LazlosLulls
Summary: Allura made a choice to ensure the Coalition's success in creating peace for all civilizations. But how far is she willing to go? Far enough to sexually dominate a compromised Shiro? And after all is said and done, will their relationship ever be the same?-You must see no worth in yourselfIf you find me worth lessAfter you’ve touched meAs if your hands on my bodyMagnify youAnd reduce me to nothing-Worth is not something we transfer





	And I Your Willing Victim

The Coalition peace talks were going smoothly. The Birger were accommodating, polite to a point. They looked like birds, but with small hooked beaks and barrel chests with thin arms and digitigrade legs. They were covered in garish, patterned clothes, all squares, not a tailor in sight. Ugly, but not to their own eyes. Besides, it wasn’t Allura’s place to judge. Just make a treaty and band them together against the Galra. Speaking of standing together…she hasn’t seen Shiro for the last varga. The talks were almost finished, he should be here, as a Paladin of Voltron.

The Chancellor, their overpompous negotiator, had called the room’s attention one more time. “Our talk of the Coalition is finished. We are pleased with the terms. However, something has come up. We’ve recently located a slave of the Galra; one of their Champions of the Arena that escaped.”

“What?” Something was wrong, a terrified instinct flared up within her. Someone like Shiro, who escaped. Maybe that’s where he went, he’d recognized them.

“It’s a symbol of exactly what’s wrong with the Empire. A non-galra, not even close to any of the registered species, forced to fight for elite entertainment, broadcast to the universe, a message, a warning that you could be next to the slaughter.” He brought some grainy footage, of a small humanoid with a familiar tuft of black hair and sharp eyes. They enhanced it, bringing up the exact details of its face.

“No!” she gasped.

“Of course, you never knew a traitor was in your midst.” Birger couldn’t smile, but she felt the pride in his voice. He placed the picture side by side with the identification badge Shiro had gotten when he arrived. Of course they noticed. “I can forgive you for not knowing, you have yet to dive deep into the Empire’s darkest corners.” Chancellor said graciously.

She could feel the anger vibrating off of Keith. “How dare you talk about him like that!”

“Where is he?” Pidge demanded.

“Not to worry. We’ve-” and he had the gall to chortle, “Disarmed him.” One of the guards tossed something into the room.

Shiro’s arm, heavily scratched and locked into an unnatural position, landed on the negotiations table. She felt as if a door had burst and the air was sucked out. Like she was drifting in the vacuum, frozen, unblinking like the stars.

Then Lance had to tackle Keith before he could take Chancellor’s head off, and she snapped back to reality. Her Paladins were shifting closer now, ready to fight their way out if needed. Allura knew she could fix this. She had to. “Chancellor. That is one of my crew members. He was building this treaty this morning peacefully, as you saw. I can vouch that he means no harm. Release him from your custody at once.”

“I can’t do that. The stars have aligned too well, delivering exactly what we need to elevate this treaty. Assurance that the Galra will fall.” He said calmly, making anxiety bloom in her stomach.

“What are you talking about?”

“You and the Champion, of course. The perfect symbols to perform in the Dominance Ceremony.” She could hear the capital letters. That didn’t bode well. Chancellor continued, “As I described, Champion is a symbol of the Empire. You, my dear, are a symbol of the Coalition. A ruler from Zarkon’s time, the last Royal Altean still fighting, forging bonds between disparate races. Radiant and diplomatic! We need those traits to win out over the Galra. You need to perform a ceremony that will allow your symbol to dominate his, therefore the Coalition will dominate the Empire. I insist that we use this ceremony to close the treaty negotiations.” Which means that he won’t agree until the ceremony is done.

Allura breathed, sighing. Sounds easy enough. “What do Shiro and I have to do?” she hopes they had given him some explanation like this as well.

“Champion is already being prepared. To make this easier on you, we’ve settled him in an antechamber and given him a sedative. Most fighters don’t take well to submission.”

The thought of Shiro drugged irked her. “I know Shiro, he knows me. We’re partners, we’ve fought together. Sedatives aren’t needed.” Allura explained, trying not to plead.

“My dear, he fought like the beast he was in the ring to get back to you. We can’t have any chances that he may hurt you during the ceremony. Besides, it will make this process much smoother. Less will to break. Let’s check in on him.” Chancellor gestured to his screen, which changed from Shiro’s mugshot to the interior of a small room. There didn’t seem to be any doors. Shiro was in the middle, naked aside from grey boxers.

Lance immediately grabbed onto Keith, and Hunk inched in closer, ready to cover Pidge’s eyes with one hand and his own, if need be. Allura stood still, letting the scene unfold. He deserves her attention, her respect. What they were doing wasn’t changing her opinion of her Paladin.

Ropes tied his left arm and stump to his chest tightly, making his muscles bulge. Underneath him was a seat, but it was rippling, forcing Shiro up and down and causing him to sway without his arms to balance out. He was flushed, sweaty hair plastered to his face, eyes glassy with exhaustion and pleasure. He had a slight tent in his pants. Shiro was about to fall over, but something saved him. A phallus, appearing from the wall on the side. He at first tried to bite it, but it thrusted in at out at too fast a rate. So he held on for dear life anyway, drool escaping his mouth.

It was…disgusting the way the Birger preyed on his need for stability. He never agreed to this, he was just pushed and pushed into greater acts of depravity. It connected in her head, what kind of dominance they wanted from her. The dark pit in her gut calcified into a stone. She knew this feeling, she could use it. Shiro’s eyes began watering, the machine going too deep, triggering a biological reaction. “…Shiro.” Allura said softly, vowing to remove him from that prison, no matter the cost. But she can’t use her anger on him, it would be too much. “What’s my part in this? What must I do?” anything, her heart cried. Anything for Shiro.

“You must claim its holes, mark them with your release, and break it so that he only orgasms at your command. That is what it means to dominate.” Chancellor said.

A deathly silence overtook the group. Allura thought, turning it over in her head.

Yes, her head told her. If you don’t do it, the alliance will not form. But these Birger are clearly irrational and horrid, and may defect at the slightest hint of weak leadership.

Yes, her heart told her. Shiro may be passed to the next person, I would be the only one I could trust to not let him suffer. But it pained her, that she was being selfish, possessive of someone she couldn’t lay claim to.

Yes, her body told her. He was delectable presented like this, with fine, rippling muscles, ready to service her. But he looked lost and trapped and a part of her wished to release him, to have him touch her freely.

Allura squashed all of her objections down. The decision was made.

“I know of his species. To fully claim him, I need lubricant.” Behind her, she heard Lance gasp, shocked. She looked back, with a steely gaze. All of her Paladins stood straighter. Keith looked ready to kill. Hunk was nauseous, Pidge fiddling with her bayard nervously.

“Doesn’t your species produce enough-” the Birger started.

She looked at him, forcing herself to remain as impassive as possible. “Trust me, with what I intend to do, we will need it.”

Chancellor gave a little laugh, “My lady does seem as if she’s eager, but if she’s willing to be patient, Champion will be ready in half a varga.” He nods to the technicians, who shut off the video feed.

“Your terms are acceptable. Have the Coalition treaty ready to sign when we’re done. And one more thing. Is the Champion worth anything to you?”

“Only his worth as a symbol of the Galra.” Allura narrowed her eyes. “Once you take that from him, it doesn’t matter what happens.” Worth as a person was not something you lost. Nor it was something that could be taken.

“The Paladins and I will take him aboard our ship. If he is what you say, he needs to be reevaluated for duty. He deserves safe passage home.”

“If he has one.” The Birger smiled slyly. “Don’t think I don’t see the hungry look in your eyes. I know you want to keep him for yourself, even before you break him. To have a pliant hole to fuck when you need it. The Birger don’t judge, it’s just the instinct to dominate coming through.”

“Shut up!” Keith hissed. “Haven’t you said enough?”

The Chancellor sniffed, “Someone should really teach you better.”

“His recklessness has saved us in battle more than once. Personally, I rather enjoy a good verbal spar.” Allura declared. “Chancellor, I believe our business here is finished after the ceremony, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Then the Paladins and I will go and prep our ship. I shall return for the Champion to complete our treaty, and leave afterward.”

“As you insist.” He took the mangled arm off of the table, and handed it to her. “It’s your prize, now.”

Allura took it under one arm. Nothing else in the universe felt quite as heavy.

To their credit, her Paladins had kept quiet until they reached Black. Then they nearly exploded with objections.

“But we can’t leave him!” Keith shouted.

“I’m going back for him.” She stated. “He’s coming back to the Castle of Lions in a varga.”

“We need to bust in there-” Lance demanded.

“That will interrupt the treaty, she scolded. “All of our work would be lost.”

“How long was he with them?” Hunk bemoaned.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m getting him back.” She told him, “and we’re not losing him again.”

“I’m installing a tracker on his clothes.” Pidge decided.

“Only if he says it’s okay.” She mused.

The chatter continued, but she made orders to arrange a healing pod, some blankets, food, and clothing for Shiro. The Castle was prepped for launch in record time. Hunk distracted himself with fixing the prosthetic with Pidge. Lance and Keith were in charge of dinner. Coran was quiet, after she had told him. It was too soon that she was in simple clothes and robe, leaving a care package for Shiro in Black, and walking through the ceremony doors.

The chamber they were in was as big as the Castle’s break room, lit with soft gold lights bouncing off of the obscene amount of red velvet covering every surface. Benches lined the walls, and a podium with a blank touchscreen was to her right, near two stone dividers that came up to her hips. She could stretch her arms out from the center and barely touch them. There was also a complete lack of bed, which led her to wonder how exactly this was going to work.

Chancellor was there, beaming under his hooked beak. “Welcome to the Dominance Chamber.” He was fully clothed in horrid velvet, blending into the walls. “There has to be a witness. And I doubt you’ll be able to work the machinery.”

“I thank you for your service, Chancellor.” She drawled. “Where is Shiro?”

“Beneath us.”

The double meaning wasn’t lost on her. “What.” Allura growled.

“I understand you must be impatient.” It was probably lost on him. “I would be too; I must admit I snuck a peek when the technicians were testing the limits of the Champion with the cables. The ways he bent were practically divine!” he praised, “He’s a fine species; it’s a wonder why the Galra didn’t invade his planet on the spot for more!”

“Where is the treaty then? I’d be glad to sign it, before we get to the ceremony.”

Chancellor grabbed a tablet from the bench. He scrolled through the treaty Allura and Shiro fought for, leaving the signature area blank. “You’re free to sign, but I’m not agreeing until the Ceremony is finished.”

“Then I won’t either. Bring him in, or I will reconsider our deal.”

The Birger shrugged. He moved to the podium, tapping the controls. Something rose from inbetween the divider, carrying Shiro. Allura stepped forward to examine him.

He was worse off than before, breathing heavily, shining with sweat. The machine was complex; Strong cables bent around Shiro, pushing him into the desired position. Then the plates covering them unfolded, giving him surface area to rest on. He was nearly bent in half, his whole body in a U shape, hand and legs raised high, crudely exposing his under parts. Scars crisscrossed his form, telling a greater story in a moment then he could in a lifetime. Red, twisted lines grew from his stump, nearly overtaking his shoulder. The modesty boxer was gone, his cheeks spread to reveal a tight star, his cock flaccid, disinterested in the whole process. His wrist, the middle part of his stump, and his ankles had metal cuffs, bound to the cables with small chains. The plates surrounded him partially, like the shell of a beetle. She felt the urge to dodge between them and scoop out the tender flesh. An impulse to devour him like a rare meal, one she wouldn’t have again.

Older Alteans, ones that grew up in peace, had often spoken of things such as this. Binding their partner, feigning torture and abuse with their permission. Such things were rather strange to her, who had no time for relationships like that to develop. Her trysts were just that, rolling into bed with one another, enjoying the passion for one night because in war, it could be. After the loss of Altea…she never even given another thought to her desires, focusing on Voltron and the Coalition.

She was thinking about her desires now. She moved closer, floating as if in a dream. He was breathing deeply, sweat gathering on his brow, a heavy blush running through him. Now that she was closer, she could see his eyes lock in on her. They were clouded, like he’d been woken from sleep. “Allura.” He gasped. For a tic, she was relieved, she could explain and get his consent and everything would be fine. “Allura, _what’s going on_?” he said, slurring the unfamiliar language. English. Quiznak he was speaking in English. His brows furrowed, “ _are you-?_ Allura _please help me_.” The translator was in his arm, the arm they took off. She didn’t know what he was saying. He couldn’t know what she was saying either.

She tried, anyway. Placing her hand on his exposed chest, bending down to his ear. She spoke in Galactic Common, hoping he’d picked it up somewhere. It was the best shot she had. “I’m sorry. Follow my lead, my orders. I’m going to fuck you and take you home.”

A sudden tension came through him at the word meaning ‘fuck’. His breathing nearly stopped, he gulped, and she could see the bump on his throat rise and fall. She moved her hand up his sweaty skin, rested it on his cheek. He followed the motion with his eyes, then blinked, unease written on his face. She caught a mumble. “ _This isn’t-you’re...”_ he trailed. Then he leaned in to her touch and slurred, “Fuck me, Allura.” In Common. Shiro turned his head further, nuzzling her hand and closing his eyes. Her Paladin was full of surprises. “Please, I’ll be so good, just fuck me.”

Alarm bells rang in her head. The Black Paladin should not submit, under any circumstance. The sedatives must have affected him worse than she realized. If the ceremony continued, she may break him further than they can repair. Shiro pressed a wet kiss to her palm, breaking her thoughts. It could be a ploy, he’s counting on her to play her part. He trusts her so much…it’s time to show that it wasn’t misplaced.

“Is he to your liking?” Chancellor asked.

“Not quite.” Allura said, feeling the weight of his trust settle in her chest. “Have him kneel.” She pulled herself away.

The Birger worked the machine, bending and shifting the restraints so that Shiro bent with them. He barely struggled, instead focusing on her. His hand was forced behind his back, his legs folded underneath him. His stump laid useless at his side, given slack, but not enough to touch her.

Allura moved to his head, opening her pants. She chose ones that could stay on her legs, but give access to what was needed. No more than she had to. Shiro’s shoulders were sweat slick, carved with scars and she pet them, more to soothe her own nerves. She had curled up her chosen form into little more than a shapeless blob for her comfort. She was about ready to present it to Shiro but he leaned forward far too quickly, tongue pressing into it as if it was the real thing. The warmth of his mouth startled her. He wrapped his lips around her whole nub, tongue lapping the underside. The feeling was so soft she could weep. Shiro’s eyes looked upon her, glazed over with lust. Allura moaned, almost forgetting herself. She had to stay in control. Her hand snaked its way though his short hairs and tugged on the longer crown.

He whined, vibrations teasing her horribly. “Shiro.” She chided as he released her. “A little too eager.” She unfurled herself, seeing his disappointment turn to delight. The tentacle was small as a courtesy, to not overwhelm him. Barely bigger than two of her fingers pressed together. Allura canted her hips, pressing it to his mouth and he slurped it inside. She nearly doubled over, clutching at his head. The suction was intense; she bucked into his warm heat unconsciously. He’s certainly had practice. Goddess, she wished his hands were free so she’d have something else to ground herself with. It’s been too long since a lover did this; she could barely handle the miracle of soft warmth on herself. She ground into his face, feeling his nose press into her pubic mound, breath tickling her sensitive markings. He did a clever trick of his tongue, wrapping it around her entire underside, encasing it in even more heat. Allura nearly snorted, toes curling. The Birger thought he’d be his best as a toy. Toys didn’t breathe, didn’t do things unexpectedly, weren’t warm unless you made them. Shiro was so much better.

As if to prove that thought, her orgasm came crashing down on her, stars bursting behind her eyes. He doubled down, tongue wrestling with the spasming tentacle even as he sucked. Allura nearly had to dislocate his shoulder to get him away, remembering the terms of the deal. At the last tick she covered his eyes with her own hands, knowing how bad it gets. Cum gushed out of her twisting cock, covering Shiro’s exposed head and her hands. Allura stilled, knees shaking from the aftershocks. His entire face was shiny, dotted with pearlescent cum, some of it landing in his drooling mouth. The princess pulled her hands away and immediately smeared the leftovers on his forehead, for lack of a better place. “There.” She gasped, “Marked.”

Shiro seemed to find this acceptable, looking up at her with adoring eyes. Allura’s own trailed downward, resting on his erect cock. It was strange, helmeted thing, with bulging veins traveling up and down the sides. The size she expected it to be, given Shiro’s stature. It looked fit to burst, tip leaking milky fluid. Allura knelt down, hand reaching to stroke it. He whined in anticipation, hot breath near her ear.

Only to be stopped. “No!” Chancellor caught her attention, reaching toward her. “It’s not time for that!” Shiro grunted, unimpressed. His stump flailed, only able to lightly tap the clawed hand. “He’s clearly not broken, either.”

Allura glared at him. “You never specified when. What does it matter if he submits now?”

“He doesn’t deserve any pleasure before all of him is used. He cannot orgasm until the Dominant is finished.”

Shiro exhaled, long and hard. “ _cockblocking son of a_ -” Allura trailed her hand upwards again, tracing his jawline. His unhappy tone made her want to end this whole thing, damn the treaty. Her paladin quieted. He rubbed his face against her hand again, “Please, Allura,” he tried in Common. “I’m yours, just fuck me, pleaaase.”

“…Needy slut, asking for something you don’t deserve. That mouth should be put to work.” Chancellor reached a hand towards Shiro. He looked all too happy to bite it.

Allura intercepted, clasping Chancellor’s hand with far too much gentleness for the insult. “I’m sorry. I’m meant to be the one to dominate him. If you want this done right, put him in position for me.”

The Birger frowned, but complied. Shiro was lifted in the air, flipped so his chest was parallel to the floor. His legs were forced apart, and his arms were bound in front of him. Allura moved away, trailing her hand across his spine, feeling the arch of it. Her cock grew excited as she approached, smearing spit around his crevice. “You’re still tense. Maybe a better position?” The machine obeyed, tilting his chest down, spreading his legs so his ass was wide open. Plates unfolded under his chest in a Y-shaped pattern, bracing him but leaving his pecs exposed. His stump and hand were left spread out, grasping at empty air. Allura leaned over, resting her sensitive tentacle over the curve of his buttocks, gently rubbing his hips until his fist stopped clenching. From this viewpoint she could see his patchwork of skin, split and reformed over too many battles. He’s had it far too rough these past deca-pheobs. Thinking of which…She addressed the loxodonta in the room. “Did you get me the lubricant?”

Chancellor hemmed, “Well, you see we didn’t have enough time to test any-and we don’t know what would work with his species. If we did know of course we would have prepared him-“

Allura nearly shuddered at the thought of their preparations. Still, she came ready. “Quiet. I’ve brought some of my own.” The Princess knelt down to her discarded robe, producing a tube of medical lubricant from the Castle.

On her way up, she noticed Chancellor coming near Shiro again. One hand was on the stone divider, the other was reaching far too close for comfort. Judging from the frustrated look on Chancellor’s face, Shiro wasn’t cooperating. He was hers, didn’t that oaf understand that? Allura grabbed the treaty from the bench, stalking over.

The Birger didn’t even notice until she was in his face. “Hrm.” She coughed, getting his attention. “I feel like you forgot why I’m here. As the symbol of the Coalition, I must be the one breaking him.”

“I’m just-confirming that you’re doing it correctly.” Chancellor raised his hands up in surrender. She took this tick to place the tablet on the divider, signature page ready.

She glanced down at Shiro, who could only look at her through the corner of his eye. The Birger apparently took it as permission, because a clawed finger reached again, pressing on Shiro’s lips. Both of them huffed at the same time, irritated. The Chancellor, completely entranced with the Champion’s ‘breaking’, didn’t notice Allura’s directions. She barely opened her mouth, and Shiro followed, letting the digit in. Then she clamped down; at the same instant, he did as well.

“Augh!” The Birger ripped his finger away, claw broken. “This is a dangerous creature, it’s good that we restrained him.”

“And I thank you for that.” Allura said, tone dripping in what the Paladins called ‘sarcasm’.

“I can do more.” Chancellor hopped back up to the controls. One of the cables shrunk, pressing itself across and into Shiro’s mouth as a muzzle. “Those ugly noises shouldn’t bother us now.”

Quiznak. She didn’t realize how much of her plan was dependent on those ‘ugly noises’. Allura had never fucked a human before, how was she to know if he was in pain? How was she to know what worked, what was good for him? She stared at the Birger for a tick. As before, he was unconcerned. Then she understood. Shiro’s needs didn’t matter to the Birger. They shouldn’t matter to her. The faster she could use him, the faster she came, the faster they could leave. Trying to help him just extends the torture. Gives her more things to beg him to forgive.

The princess walked back, keeping a hand on Shiro’s skin at all times. She clicked open the lube, spreading it on two of her fingers. Quickly, she rubbed them on the overheated pucker, warning it to relax. A shiver went up his spine, and she felt his muscles stutter. She didn’t want to notice the scars were her hand was, so she concentrated on the line of his back. Then he stilled, and she saw him breathe deep. The tight star under her fingertips loosened slightly, allowing her in. Allura tested the waters, pushing herself in to the knuckle. The walls gripped her slightly, tense at the intrusion. They were hot, like his insides were burning. She rubbed slightly, getting a feel for how much he could take. At this gentle exploration, he rocked his hips back, as if trying to take in more of her. Maybe he was eager to get this over with as well. Allura pressed her second finger in, separating them to stretch his channel out. A flush of heat spread through her, he was so vulnerable, welcoming her into himself. Practically sucking her into his silky depths. As long as she didn’t look anywhere else, or try to listen for the stifled groans, it would be so easy to get lost in him.

She coated her tentacle in lube, stroking it once to get herself primed. The faster she came, the better. Allura pressed her cock to him, letting it lick the rim and tease it open. She made her way inside, knees shaking at the absolute heat and sloppiness of him. The princess bent over, rubbing the uneven planes of Shiro’s back with trembling fingers. She rocked her hips into him, reflexively wrapping her arms around his torso. Allura made a steady pace, in and out, clawing at his exposed skin like a drowning woman to land. Her finger caught a raised bump, and Shiro constricted in response, pulling a genuine groan out of her. Allura used her wet fingers to circle it, enjoying the jolt of Shiro’s back underneath her. She found a twin mark on the other side. Was it a blister? They must be tender, if his reaction was any indication. The Princess mouthed his spine as an apology, tasting the new sweat beading there.

Focus, Allura. Patience yields focus. It came in sharp relief, exactly who she was fucking into. Shiro, her Paladin, her subordinate and friend and a million other things that didn’t matter because he was so scorching hot around her.

Her entire body tensed, then burst. She felt her cock thrash, spurting wave after wave of cum. Tremors rocked them both, and she swore she heard a sob of relief under the muzzle. Immediately her hand reached underneath them, grasping Shiro’s leaking cock and stroking. It was warm and surprisingly delicate under her fingers. Allura could only tug once, twice before he was pulled away.

The air was suddenly cold. Her voice was worn out from her cries. “What is it now, Chancellor!” she remembered, glaring at the Birger. “He was ready!”

Shiro was being positioned again, this time face up. His hips were still shaking, trembling from the sudden loss. The muzzle was removed, thank the Goddess, but he was laid out again, legs and arm spread flat. Shiro gasped, “ _Seriously?_ ” in a weak, quiet voice. He looked utterly beaten down, not even trying to tug at his restraints. She watched a steady trickling of her cum trail out of his winking hole. He didn’t even look at her, just stared into the ceiling.

A stab of pain came through her heart. His will was so weak he couldn’t face her anymore. Allura raised her hand to his face, guiding his eyes to hers. There wasn’t any spark there, nor any movement that wasn’t guided by her. He can’t stay like this, she had to move quickly.

Chancellor was creeping up again, observing. He put his hand down on the same spot as before, but this time, the tablet was there. His fingerprint would be read as his signature. Nothing was keeping them here.

Allura made frustration bleed into her voice. “This isn’t working.” She explained to the Chancellor. “I’m going to try something different.” The princess calmly looked to see where he was bound. “Release him, he needs to know that I’m the one holding him down. That I have the power, not some machine.” She draped her robe over his body, shielding his scars.

“I’m sure there’s a good position we can find, Princess. Just give me some time.”

“We don’t have time, he’s already lost interest!” she palmed the flagging erection, and there was a too soft moan. Under the cover of the robe, Allura started to pinch the connecting chains between the cuffs and the moving plates, breaking them easily. She wrapped her arm around his waist and heaved him upward as she snapped the last one. She let his head loll on her shoulder and his legs wrap loosely around her waist.

Chancellor grew angry. “Our ceremony isn’t finished!” he growled.

Allura was calm. “He’s not broken yet.” She had to believe that, or else hope really was lost. Her pants were still unbuttoned, her cock stretching to his entrance. “I’m still working on it.” And she plunged into his gaping hole. Shiro mewled in her arms, channel tightening in reflex. She looked Chancellor dead in the eyes, dominance rolling off of her like quintessence, burning into the stale air. “I expect to be working on him most of the night, and I can’t hold you up any more than I already have. You have your job, I have mine. But, we did have a deal.” Allura picked up the tablet, pressing her fingertip alongside his. “The treaty between the Coalition and the Birger. Fully signed, annotated, and documented. Congratulations, you’ve built a lasting peace between your people and mine!” she smiled, because she was doing him a kindness. If she didn’t have Shiro in her arms, he would be dead where he stood.

Chancellor was baffled, stuttering about tradition and procedure all the way to the door.

It wasn’t a long walk to the Black Lion, but it was enough to get Shiro edgy. He clenched down on her, making her stumble. “Shiro! Please be patient! We’re almost there.” He whined, grinding his ass down on her length, trying to engulf more of her. Allura started to stroke his back to distract him. “You did so very, very well today, Shiro. I’m proud of you.” She whispered into his ear. “When we get home, we’re going to get you some food and clean you up. You’ll be good as new.” She said it more to comfort herself than to comfort him. Allura sighed. “Like none of this ever happened.”

He whined, suddenly distressed. Shiro’s mouth opened and closed before he spoke in a small voice, “ _Bbbut- I want_ …” he clenched down one more time. It took a while for the words to come. “Ppplease. ‘lura. _I…wwa - you_.” He dropped his forehead into her shoulder, not unlike slamming it against a wall in frustration _. “You. You frustrating- you you perfect- you!!”_ tears poured from his eyes, wetting her collarbone.

“It’s okay, Shiro.” He picked up his head, eyes wide, hearing the softness in her voice, rather than understanding. “It’s going to be okay. See, we’re already at the Black Lion.” Allura could feel the comfort radiate off of the machine through her limited bond with it. She opened her maw and let them step inside. Allura immediately felt warmth wash over her, she hoped Shiro did as well.

There was a blanket prepared, and she laid him down on it. She had managed to keep inside of him this entire time, and he rocked his hips, feeling her go deeper than before. He tightened his legs, preventing her escape. “Shiro! Let me go, I have to pilot-” there was a rumble from underneath them. Black had taken off by herself.

Shiro smirked. “ _Stay, please_.” He crooned, “ _Don’t be sad for me.”_ Black’s translator wasn’t working. Whatever he said was still a mystery, but the tone was promising. “ _Just finish me_ , please.” He ended with a familiar word.

“Please,” she repeated. Allura’s eyes narrowed and she twisted the cock inside of him, brushing against all of his sensitive spots. He moaned softly, grasping at the blanket. Allura reached out and grabbed his hand. “Shiro, you’ve served me so well tonight.” She grasped his leaking cock and stroked. “Please, please just one more thing I ask.” She sighed, looking deep into his clear brown eyes. Her tentacle undulated, caressing the inside of him. His walls were spasming, hot and tight. He leaned in attentively and she rose to his ear, driving herself deeper. “Come.”

Even without knowing the word, Shiro submitted. The tension he carried snapped, releasing wave after wave of ecstasy. Tears came to his eyes and his breathing stuttered, body shaking in the aftermath. He pulled his arm over her, holding her tight. It was a warm, a comforting weight on the small of her back, and Allura decided she could stay for a little while longer.

Black was kind enough to alert them when they came into the Castle’s range. Allura stood up and helped him to a water pouch, then into clothes. He didn’t speak, and she didn’t either, welcoming the soft silence between them. In the Castle, they did a quick scan in the Medical Pods, determining what kind of chemical was in his system and how to counteract it. There wasn’t much more to do aside from replenishing fluids and bedrest. Pidge took the first watch, taking their tools and prosthetic into Shiro’s room.

Allura took her leave, ordering Coran to have the ship depart. Before she was to retire, Coran called out to her, “Princess! The Birger gifted us something while you were – occupied.” It was an open container, the contents shuffled around. The sight of it turned her stomach. An assortment of bondage toys, some large diagrams for her 3D printer, and the recipe for the sedative as well as other drugs. “I couldn’t stop the Paladins from going through it.”

“Have Hunk analyze the sedatives, see what he can find about them. See if there’s an antidote we can keep on hand. You can burn everything else.”

“Yes, Princess.” The advisor paused, “Will you be alright?”

She shook her head, “I…don’t know yet. I suppose it’s up to Shiro. I…wouldn’t forgive me. What do you think?”

“I can’t speak for him, no more than your mind can conjure his answer. The best thing you can do is get some rest.”

“Thank you, Coran.”

Nearly a varga later, Pidge reported to her that Shiro had woken up and was recovering well. It was another quintant before he was well enough to meet the team. Shiro put on his helmet, which could interface with the others and translate. Allura tuned her earrings specifically to its signal.

“Do you…remember anything?” Lance was the first to ask.

Shiro blinked, clearly confused. “Chancellor led me to a room and knocked me out. And I woke up with Pidge taking care of me.” Allura let out a breath. The translator detected no lies. It didn’t happen, like she had promised. “How much did I miss?”

Lance continued, “They found out you were the Champion and put you in a cell. Allura had to go-”

“Negotiate.” Keith felt the need to step in.

He looked between them, stunned for a moment, but shrugged. “Is that why I feel like it was hit by a truck?”

“There were restraints involved.” Allura said, “They sedated you as well. It’s probably why you don’t remember.” She offered.

“...makes sense.” He reached out to her, out of balance without his arm. She raised her hand to steady him and he grasped it, holding it tenderly. “I’m sorry I caused this. Thank you for coming back for me.”

“Shiro.” Allura looked in his eyes and saw the same gentleness as in the ceremony. Has he ever looked at her that way before? She can’t remember, she always trusted him to tell her his feelings, she never needed to observe him this closely. Maybe he was suffering some aftereffects, or his subconscious remembered. Still, she responded with kindness. “There’s no need to apologize. We’ll always come back for you. Please, get some rest.” He pushed himself too far, which has to be it. Until he was back to normal, she vowed to remove herself from his presence, as to not affect the healing process.

The Paladins disbanded to their own duties. His prosthetic was still being fixed, and since there were no pressing battles, he opted to let it be studied.

Pidge managed to create a foolproof translator, unattached to the helmet systems. The other Paladins preferred the clip on versions, but Shiro opted for the more permanent kind. _“Delinquency, here I come!”_ he said, causing a wave of laughter from his Paladins. The translators were small bands of silver, with sharp, squared edges. They were worn on the earlobes, pierced through the cartilage much like her communicators were. Lance was well versed in the process, apparently. Hunk had managed to find a fluffy doll for him to hold onto. The translator worked like a charm, and soon she could breathe a sigh of relief that this wouldn’t happen again.

It was a few vargas after that when Shiro finally cornered her.

“Allura, you’ve been avoiding me.”

“No, I’ve been busy, is all.”

“Allura.” He stopped, unsure. “It’s about what happened with the Birger. I’ve been getting…memories, I think. They…made you have sex with me, didn’t they?”

Her ears sunk along with her gut. Allura steeled herself. She refused to cause him more harm. This was a burden only she should bear. “Hunk’s analyzed the sedatives, they do have an effect on the memory.” She lied. “Whatever you think, it’s nothing more than your subconscious instincts. I’m flattered, by the way, to be starring in your dreams.” Allura added, hoping he would latch onto it and take the conversation elsewhere.

“Yes, but I’ve dreamt about you. Before the ceremony.” He kept his eyes away from her, “You were always happy, or seductive, or…unforgiving. You were never sad. That’s how I knew it was real.” He turned again to her. His voice grew dark and threatening. “Don’t lie to me just to spare my feelings. Don’t tell me what _my_ mind is doing. I remember what they did. I know it’s bothering you.” Shiro said. “I can speak now, I can tell you-”

“What? Lies?” Her heart leapt to her throat. Suddenly she was hyper aware of every crease of his face, every little twitch of his skin. His jaw was set, that meant he was angry. Vainly, she wished she could still grasp his hand and take him to the couch to talk. But she can’t. She lost the right to touch him when she violated his body. “Don’t lower yourself so I can feel better! You’re better than – some sacrificial toy, to be used and tossed aside. I don’t want to hear you feign comfort for my sake.”

Shiro explained further, “I didn’t want the other Paladins to know, because that would upset them. I thought I could just bury it, no one would mention it and we’d move on.” Allura found herself nodding. Of course he’d think of the team. But she screwed this up, when she refused to be near him. “You’re guilty,” the truth hurt but she was fine with bearing- “but you shouldn’t feel that way.”

Allura gasped, “Shiro. I hurt you. You can’t just…say that.”

“Yes I can. It was the Birger, Allura, who forced me into the stocks. Who forced you into that role.” He put his hand on her shoulder, looking at her with his honest eyes, pleading with her to understand. “I know what you did, and why you did it. If there was anyone I trust to take care of me when I’m that vulnerable, it’s you. I chose you, didn’t you hear?”

“Your…hesitation. You kept shying away from Chancellor, but not…” The keens, the pliability, and the absolute power she held over him. She thought it was a trick, a symptom of the drugs and the exhaustion. But really it was, “Me.”

Shiro’s tone grew dark, “You don’t go to military academies for your entire life without developing a second sense. I know which leaders are bullshit and out for themselves. Chancellor was. You’re not. I trust you, Allura. You did your hardest to protect me, to protect this alliance. I know you hated doing it, but please. Don’t blame yourself.” He said it forcefully, “I’m stopping it right now. I forgive you.” His fist was clenched and shoulders were tense. Shiro seemed to realize how threatening he looked and sighed. He softly asked, “If you still believe you’ve wronged me, I forgive you. You don’t have to stay away from me, because you’re not making me upset.”

“You can’t mean that!”

“I do! You’re forgiven. Completely forgiven.” He took her hand, and laced it with his fingers, “Now please, forgive yourself.”

“How can I? I took a choice from you! Your body was manipulated, your autonomy violated because of me!”

“Because of the Birger!” Shiro shot back. He raised his stump. “And it’s not the first time, either!” his face was suddenly pained, “The Arena whored me out as well. How do you think I learned Common? How can you explain why I knew those words? Turns out lots of people want to conquer the Champion.” His voice broke, grew quieter. “But not Shiro. I know my ears are strange, and probably some other things…you can regret that, I just don’t want you to hate yourself over something you couldn’t control.”

“I don’t think you’re ugly, Shiro! I don’t even care about your ears, I just hate that our first encounter was like that.” Allura sighed. “You deserve far better than explaining it away. I…thought-” now her throat seized up, “maybe, once it was over, we could-but it’s too late now.”

“Too late for what?”

“A relationship.” She didn’t want to say it, saying it meant admitting that there was a part of herself that was hidden, that was pushed down until it nearly died.

Shock was written on Shiro’s face. “You’ve. Thought about it before? Us? Together?” he asked. “Allura.” He said softly.

“Before I went into cryosleep, I had lovers. Brief ones. I’ve never had one for longer than a cycle and I knew that if we screwed it up it would have consequences. The universe needs us and I can’t break either of our hearts.”

“You care that much?”

“Of course I do! But I don’t want you while you’re compromised! What if the sedative is still affecting you? If it’s just an obligation to help me, then I don’t want it. I want you to love me on your own terms. What if you just-wake up and it’s out of your system and you don’t want anything to do with me? I can’t just build a life around us and then see you _leave_ because you never wanted it.”

“Allura-I’d never-” he cut off, brow furrowed. Catching a promise he didn’t know he could keep. “Listen. How about some time to think? At the end of the week we’ll meet again and we’ll decide.”

“And if you don’t want to be with me?” she questioned.

“Then I’ll always be someone who loved you once.” he said it with certainty, an unshakable faith in his words.

She didn’t have an answer for that.

He must have found one in her face. “I’ll see you tomorrow in training.” He smiled and walked away, leaving her to her thoughts.

Silence overtook her. If his feelings were true, then what? Does she want Shiro as a partner? Allura thought, turning it over in her head.

Yes, her heart told her. Shiro was a wonderful companion. They care for each other beyond everyone else.

Yes, her head told her. Shiro was already her co-leader. He was strong and trustworthy, a magnificent candidate for husband, if they wanted to be.

Yes, her body told her. He had a fantastic ass. And eyes, and mouth, and muscles she would love to memorize under her touch.

When the time came, Allura sought Shiro out. “It’s been a week. What do you see now?” he asked.

“A good man. My Paladin. Shiro,” she blushed, looking at him directly, “Would you like to be courted? Be my…bae?” she’d heard it from Lance and hoped it was the right word.

“Yes.” He said it quietly, like he was having trouble believing it. She leaned into him, assuring that this is what she wanted. “May I…?” he cupped her cheek, and leaned in for a kiss. Allura surged forward, meeting him halfway.

It wasn’t perfect. They had pain inflicted on them, by the world and by each other. But they knew they weren’t broken, just bent. They could love each other, scars and all.

So, with time and patience, they did.


End file.
